


Living life like I'm in a dream

by silkmothy



Series: Quackity and dream are brothers [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cat Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Memories, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Watches Riverdale (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Alexis | Quackity are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Help, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Maids, Mentioned Jughead Jones, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riverdale is used as a Plot Point, Sibling Bonding, Were, Younger Sibling Alexis | Quackity, i've never watched riverdale, quackity technoblade wilbur tommy and tubbo were besties, was going to have plot but became whatever this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Quackity and dream are siblings and dream becomes a cat hybrid maid ghost with a riverdale obsession
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Quackity and dream are brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Living life like I'm in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to make and I enjoy quackity and dream's dynamic so here crack fic with no clear plot

Dream woke up somewhere that was unreasonably cold. Dream heard his name ring in his head. He despised the name he was given. “Dream” He decided to stop being picky over his name. He looked at the ground and saw something disgustingly pale, his legs were a porcelain white. He moved on to his maid outfit. He thought it was odd to be wearing such an over the knee dress in this weather but didn’t think too much about it. He realized a tail sticking out of him. “Oh I'm a maid catboy ghost isn’t that hot” dream thought to himself. He decided to wander around looking for someone so he could ask where he was.

Dream saw a ghost with a blue sheep. “Um hello?” the ghost eyes shined “hello! I’m ghostbur!” “..i’m dream” the lanky ghost’s head tilted “dream? Oh you're a ghost now?” dream blinked a couple of times to take everything in “.. clearly, I am.” ghostbur didn’t interrogate him anymore and instead he just took his arm and brought him to a place and when he and ghostbur walked in all eyes were on him “..what’s up whores?” dream wanted to run but he couldn't. He was frozen in fear by all of the expressions of the men and women. Not a breath, not a word.

Dream walked forward into the room. “..ghostbur what is happening?” ghostbur petted the blue sheep. “I don’t know, just try to be big and scary dream” quackity looked at dream and smiled “dream’s eyes lit up “oh! I have a faint memory with you in it!” quackity was about to say something before dream cut him off. “You looked like a baboon when you were crying” dream deadpanned quackity was more confused than anything. “Oh! Yeah when I was kid some sailor moon rip off kid who bullied you then you hid with me and cried!”

Quackity remembers that day very clearly and it was odd how ghosts' memories are vague. “...did you call technoblade a sailor moon rip off kid?” dream tilted his head “Yeah? He looked like Chibiusa but like on cocaine” quackity really took a look at what dream was wearing. “...dream are you a furry?” that landed him a kick in the face. “Shut the fuck up jughead kinnie” quackity knew how to start drama with the ghost “who’s jughead, dream?” dream looked at him wide eyed “..have you not watched riverdale?” quackity smirked “what the fuck is a riverdale” dream tied his hair up and teleported him and quackity out of the room. “WHAT THE FUCK” “shut the fuck up we are going to watch riverdale and you aren’t going to like it” quackity hadn’t actually watched riverdale but it couldn’t be that bad? Right?


End file.
